Benutzer Diskussion:Lilienblüte
Eine Frage... Äh, hi! Ich hätte da mal ne Frage...also ich wollte wissen, ob es diese Bildvorlagen für die Charaktere irgendwo gibt. Weil alle Clankatzen haben den selben Avatar und so... LG Violetflower P.S.:Tut mir leid, falls ich jetzt was falsch gemacht hab mit dem Beitrag. Falls es falsch ist, kannst du mir dann erklären wie das geht? Kann mir vielleicht jemand erklären, wie das mit diesen Diskussionsseiten funktioniert? -Funkenschimmer Hi Hi - ich bin Marc-Philipp und arbeite für Wikia Deutschland. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du hier relativ fleißig mithilfst :) Daher wollte ich dich fragen, ob du das Wiki nicht adoptieren willst - das gibt dir die Möglichkeit, Spam zu löschen und Vandalen zu blockieren. Melde dich einfach bei mir! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:23, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) PS: Ich bin dabei, einen neuen Hintergrund zu machen - hoffe dir gefällt er! Rückmeldungen sind auch erwünscht :) :Hab dir mal die Rechte zukommen lassen. Viel Erfolg damit! (Nebenbei, du hast einen Blog geschrieben - den hätt ich fast nicht gesehen! Benutzern antwortet man am Besten auf der Diskussionsseite :)) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:33, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo ich bin Aki-chan86. Da die Warrior Cats Bücher sehr gern mag, bin ich auf dieses tolle Wiki gestoßen. Finde es schon sehr toll. Hab aber auch einen Verbesserungspunkt. Wie wärs z.B. aus Übersichtstechnischen Gründne mit einer Art Stammbaum so wie hier: http://de.tsubasa.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Stammbaum. Wäre bestimmt eine Bereicherung für das Wiki. Aki-chan86 09:49, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :So ich bins nochmal. Ohja hab mich heute erst angemeldet. Leider,streife schon seit einer Weile hier um her. Danke dir für die lieben Willkommensgrüße. Habe auch gleich eine paar Fragen: Kann man die Artikel für Hawkfrost und Falkenfrost zusammenlegen? Denn es erscheint mir ein wenig unlogisch für den selben Charakter zwei Artikel zu erstelle. 2. Dürfte ich den Stammbaum hier her übertragen und ausprobieren? 3. Müssen die Artikelnamen z.B. Katzennamen/Begriff noch mals als Überschrift über den eigentlichen Artikel? Es ist doch ein bisschen doppelt- und dreifachgemoppelt und sieht bei manchen Artikeln auch überhaupt nicht schön aus. Aki-chan86 14:57, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Habe nun einen Stammbaum (einfach hier klicken) fertig, hat mich ganz schön Mühe gekostet den zu erstellen. Sind Feuersterns Verwandschaftsverhältnisse Falls er zu bunt ist kann ich die Geschlechtersache auch rausnehmen und den Stammbaum abändern. Wie findest du ihn? Aki-chan86 14:27, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Super. Ich versuch noch mehr zu erstellen. Wird etwas Zeit brauchen, da ich ja auch noch andere Artikel verbessere. Nehme mir dann gleich Sandsturm vor :). ::::So hab den Stammbaum (einfach hier klicken) denk ich mal so einigermaßen gut fertig. Die Familienverhältnisse sind teilweise sehr verstrickt XD. So musste ich die ein oder andere Verwandtschaft vernachlässigen z.B. Langschweif der ja z.B. Sohn von Rotkelchenflügel und Flickenpelz ist, und damit z.B. Sandsturms Cousin/Onkel ist. Mal sehen ob, dieser Stammbaum Anwendung findet. Aki-chan86 :::: ::::Hi ich bin Sonnenfell und ganz neu. ::::Ich freu mich euch kennen zulernen. :::: ---- Hi, ich bin neu und weis noch nicht so viel. Kannst du mir ein paar Tips geben? :D - wahrscheinlich von Eisvogelseele. Administrator und immmer diese Aufgaben Hallo, ich weiß das ist etwas zuviel verlangt. Ich würde gern Administrator bzw. Bürokrat werden. Damit würde ich sehr gerne die Wiki qualitativ verbessern. Das heißt unbenötigte Artikel, Weiterleitungen löschen oder Artikel zusammenfügen. Da gibt es einiges zu tun, die Wiki ausdünnen aber damit verbessern, so dass dies später ein sehr gutes, sehr informatives Wiki wird. Ein paar deiner Aufgaben: Hier mal deine Aufgaben bzw. ein paar Löschanträge von mir unter der Kategorie:Löschanträge. LG Aki-chan86 00:05, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage... Das klingt jetzt vielleicht blöd.. aber ich möchte mein Profilbild verändern, wie geht das? xD : Ganz einfach: Du gehst einfach auf dein Benutzerbild (den gesichtslosen Menschen). Da erscheint dann ein Textfeld mit der Beschriftung Avatar ändern. Von dort aus gelangst du - wie auch von deinen Profil rechts oben in der Leiste zu der Seite Spezial:Einstellungen. Im Blatt Benutzerdaten kannst du einen bereits vorhanden Avatar benutzen oder dir selbst ein Bild hochladen. Unterschreibe bitte das nächste mal deinen Post mit 4 Tilden. Aki-chan86 13:24, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das mit Fireheart002 war nur weil da Hirearchie oder so was ähnliches stand.Adlerkralle99 Thx!! Hey danke! ich werd mich immer bei dir melden wenn ich was brauch! Glg Efeukralle^^ Hey Lilienblüte Danke für deine freundlichen Worte, aber ich glaube ich habe schon jetzt Mist gebaut :( Ich wollte im Artikel Blaustern ein Bild hinzufügen und nun ist das alles so komisch. Ich glaube, du solltest es dir mal ansehen. Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts schlimmes angerichtet. Sandsturm 15:52, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Okay, dann mache ich mich mal an die Arbeit. Diesmal passe ich besser auf ;) Sandsturm 16:05, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Lilienblüte, ich habe eine Frage. Sollte man bei den Artikeln zu den Clans (z.B DonnerClan) nicht auf dem Stand der deutschsprachigen Bücher bleiben? Zum Beispiel bei "jetziger Zweiter Anführer" Graustreif und bei "Aktueller Heiler" Rußpelz? Man verdirbt sich nämlich die ganze Spannung wenn man schon vorher liest, dass Graustreif im dritten Band der zweiten Staffel entführt wird, Rußpelz von einem Dachs getötet wird, Blattpfote Junge bekommt und deshalb Kriegerin wird... Sandsturm 16:38, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Warum solltest du Ärger bekommen? Vielleicht sollte man einen Spoiler einfügen? Sandsturm 17:02, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hast du auch Gründe? Schließlich gibt es auch Leute, die das nicht wissen wollen! Sandsturm 17:09, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Du hast aber schlagfertige Argumente. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was daran jetzt so richtig sein soll (anscheinend kannst du es mir nicht vernünftig erklären) aber wenn du meinst... Sandsturm 17:22, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Mir bleibt doch nichts anderes übrig. Würde ich es editieren, würdest du es doch eh wieder ändern. Na ja, vielleicht ergibt sich ja später mal was. Mich stört es aber trotzdem, dass du als Chefin dieses Wikis dazu stehst und mir keine vernünftigen Gründe nennst. Dieses "Lass es so, es ist in Ordnung" und "Ich will keinen Ärger" sind minderwertige Gründe. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht ganz sicher, ob du das genauso siehst siehst wie diese Aki-Chan86... Versetz dich doch mal in die Lage eines WarriorCats-Fan, der die englischen Bücher nicht liest. Würde es dir gefallen, wenn dir alles enthüllt wird? Sandsturm 17:29, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Hallo Lilienblüte ^^ Ich wollte dich auch mal fragen, ob du nicht mal in unseren Chat kommen willst ^^ Wir haben ja schon etwas Werbung dafür gemacht aber wenn du als Leiterin des Wikis auch da bist ist das bestimmt hilfreich (: Deswegen hoff ich, dass du kommst :) LG Silberfluss 17:27, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Rechte + Diverse Hallo, ich habe dir die Bürokratenrechte gegeben und deiner Freundin Adminrechte. Viel Spaß und Erfolg damit! Deinen zweiten Punkt habe ich leider nicht so ganz verstanden: :"Frage: Wenn du vieleicht die Sache mit der Technik machen könntest (die Sache mit CSS und JS-Programierung ).Dann wäre schon mein zweiter Wunsch in erfüllung gegangen und ich wäre nnoch viel froher,weil du die Sache mit dem Hindergrund sehr gut und schön gemacht hast." Du hast nicht gesagt, was du von mir möchtest :) CSS dürfte kein Problem sein, JS kann ich sogut wie gar nicht, aber kann vielleicht doch Kleinigkeiten. Wenn dir wieder einfällt, was du wolltest, schreib mir einfach nochmal auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:36, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Medaillien Ich finde das mit den Medaillien gut,denn es spornt einen an mehr zu bearbeiten,etc..Adlerkralle99 17:35,21.Mär.2011 (UTC) Ich finde die Idee mit den Auszeichnungen recht niedlich, auch wenn ich schon mehr als 1-2 Artikel bearbeitet habe ;) Aber das war wohl vor der Zeit der Belohnungen. Wie gesagt, ich finde es ganz lustig sowas zu bekommen, ein guter Einfall. SchlafloseKriegerin 12:33, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kleine Frage ^^ Hallo, Ich finde dieses Wiki total toll und ich bearbeite auch schon fleißig mit, aber ich habe mir überlegt, ob es nicht sinnvoller ist, wenn man die Namen der Katzen, die noch nicht auf deutsch bekannt sind, vielleicht lieber auf englisch lässt (evtl. mit einer möglichen Übersetzung des Namens). Mir ist das beispielsweise bei Regenpelz aus dem DonnerClan aufgefallen, denn wenn man das Englische wörtlich nimmt, würde es ja Regenschnurrhaar heißen,aber im deutschen Buch heißt er ja, wie gesagt, Regenpelz! Deshalb wäe es vllt. besser die namen auf englisch zu lassen, bis die richtige Übersetzung bekannt ist ^^ LG Silberfluss Hallo nochmal, Du hattest mir ja schon geantwortet, aber ich wollte mal fragen, warum dann einige Namen trotzdem noch auf englisch sind? Hat das einen bestimmten Grund, oder seid ihr mit dem Übersetzten einfach noch nicht soweit gekommen? ^^ LG Silberfluss Kategorien Hallo Lilienblüte, listen wir jetzt alle Bücher für die Charaktere in den Kategorien auf? - LG Aki-chan86 17:02, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Ich wollte dich mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du ja vielen Katzen die Kategorie Blausterns Prophezeihung Charaktere hinzufügst, aber Prophezeiung schreibt man ja eigendlich ohne h ^^ Außerdem wollte ich mal fragen, warum manche Kategorien gar nicht existieren (z.B. auch Blausterns Prophezeihung Charaktere) Silberfluss :Eigentlich hatten wir noch nicht vor alle Bücher zu kategorisieren. Aber Lilienblüte hat wohl ihre Meinung geändert. Da die Kategorien noch recht jung sind, gibt es auch die Kategorieseiten noch nicht. - LG Aki-chan86 17:10, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Beschreibungen der Katzen Hallo Lilienblüte, wie gehts dir? Bitte ändere doch nicht dauern die Beschreibungen der Katzen. Die Bilder sind eh fiktiv, dannach solltest du dich nicht richten, sondern nach den Beschreibungen nach den Büchern. Was in den Büchern vorkommt wird aufgenommen. - LG Aki-chan86 15:48, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Ja ich hab eine Frage dazu: einmal wie setzt man sie und wie ändert man das was in ihnen steht? Ich hab zwar die Option ändern gefunden aber irgendwie sieht der Text dann komisch aus :S skype Hallo ^^ Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht was das überhaupt ist und was man damit machen kann :) LG Silberfluss ^^ Achso, okay, aber das habe ich nicht ^^ Hallo nochmal, Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du unseren Disskusionsthread im Forum schon gesehen hast? ^^ Es wär schön, wenn auch du dort deine Meinung sagen würdest ^^ - Silberfluss Danke,ich finde dich auch sehr nett :) Welchen Blog meinst du denn genau? ^^ Ach den Blog ^^ Das hst du echt schön geschrieben! Und das Lob kann ich nur zurückgeben :D - Silberfluss Danke :D Das Wiki finde es echt klasse, ich habe dadurch auch so viel erfahren, was ich vorher gar nicht wusste und wenn ich ein paar Fehler finde ändern ich die natürlich auch xD Ne, leider auch nicht ^^ Aber Aki-chan hat ja jetzt einen den Diskussionsthread eröffnet, damit wir und besprechen können ^^ - Silberfluss Link Hallo ^^ Mach ich gerne, aber warum machst du das nicht selbst? (: - Silberfluss Aber wenn du das machst, dann brauch ich das doch nicht machen, oder was meinst du? ^^ Sorry, ich steh grad echt aufm Schlauch :D - Silberfluss Eichelhäherfeder Ich hab da mal ne Frage... warum nennen alle Eichelhäherfeder eigentlich Eichelhäherfeder? Würde Häherfeder nicht viel besser passen? Ich weiß, Eichelhäherfeder ist die richtige Übersetzung, aber Beltz nennt Buchenjunges ja auch nicht Stechpalmenjunges. Ich glaube, sie ziehen eher die kürzeren Übersetzungen vor... - Fireheart002 ﻿ Hey, danke für dein hilfeangebot, Frage: weißt du wie viele staffeln es noch geben wird ? Oder ist die vierte die letzte ? jjjj Donnerschweif Hey ! Coole Katze diese Lilienblüte . Hast du sie selber gemalt ??????? Sehr Hübsch !Mausefell 19:58, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey, Lillienblüte, warum heißt der krieger Kriegerherz, eigentlich Kriegerherz , ''ich meine ist das überhaupt erlaubt? Donnerschweif iCH FINDE es voll cool das du deinen eigenen Clan erstellt hast !!! Hat das lange gedauert ???? Also mit den gazen Hirachie und so .....??? Aufjedenfall tolle Geschichte ! Vielen dank Lilienblüte. Falls ich ne frage habe, dann werde ich dir schreiben. Goldherz 17:16, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC)GoldherzGoldherz 17:16, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke schön das werde ich machen Bearbeitungen Hallo Lilienblüte, ich weiß, es ist jetzt etwas kritisch für dich was ich jetzt los werden muss. Jetzt fühl dich aber nich gleich beschuldigt, bloß weil ich auch mal Kritik an dir anbringen muss. Wir alle machen Fehler, ich auch. Ich muss es leider anbringen, zwecks unsinnger Bearbeitungen, die du aus meinen Augen machst. Das finde ich nämlich nicht gut, da habe ich z.B. Kritik an den Änderungen der Bildgalerien, Zeileneinschübe usw. (ich habe oft versucht dies mit dir so gut es mir möglich ist zu klären). Aber ich denke ein Admin sollte was Bearbeitungen angeht, den anderen Nutzern auch ein Beispiel sein. Also nicht so viel herum ändern oder uns anderen auch helfen. Klar hast du auch sehr sinnvolle Bearbeitungen gemacht ^^ u.a. die Erstellung von ca. 600 Artikeln. Die Leistung war großartig. Trotzdem musst du auch wie, jeder andere User (auch ich, s. Anfeindungen) Kritik vertragen können. - LG Aki-chan86 12:32, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Lilienblüte ^^ Ich schließe mich Akis Meinung vollkommen an und ich hoffe du änderst dein Verhalten wieder zum Guten, indem du wieder sinnvolle Bearbeitungen machst. Aki hatte mir oft erzählt, dass sie dich auf deine Bearbeitungen angesprochen hat, aber ich versteeh nicht, warum du damit dann nicht aufhörst, sonder alles noch abstreitest! Ich hätte dich auch gerne selbst darauf angesprochen, aber da ich kein Skype habe konnte ich das leider nicht tun und da du dich geweigert hast in unseren Chat zu kommen muss ich meine Kritik leider hier anbringen. In deinem Blog habe ich ebenfalls geäußert, dass ich die unsinnigen Bearbeitungen nicht mag, aber ich wollte nicht noch direkter werde, da ich mir sicher bin, dass du sonst wieder beleidigt gewesen wärst. Ich hoffe mal, dass sich das jetzt ändert. LG Silberfluss Hi ! Ich hab deinen Blog gelesen ... und in dem Text den du geschrieben hast steht das ein '''Admin' einen Benutzer löschen kann ! Was ist ein Admin ? UNd warum kann er Wiki-Mitglieder löschen ? LG Mausefell 17:24, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, danke für deine begrüßung ^^ Eisblüte 09:38, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Eisblüte Blogs Kann man seine eigenen Blogs löschen?? Chat Hallo ich möchte gern mit dir in einen Chat doch ich weiß leider nicht wie das Funktioniert Klitzekleine Frage Sag mal... magst du die Bücherreihe Die Legende der Wächter? Wenn ja, dann könntest du mir bei meinem Wiki dafür helfen. Wenn nein, dann mach ich allein weiter. - Fireheart002 18:07, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 'Auch ich habe ein paar kleine Fragen ;>' Also zuerst einmal...wie lade ich bilder hoch...das rinzip habe ich verstanden,aber er sagt mir immer, dass meine datei zu groß ist Dann noch...glaubst du ,dass es einen Film über die WarriorCats gibt?? Und vielen,vielen Dank auch ,dass ihr mich hier im Wiki so nett begrüßt habt und so umsichtig mit mir umgeht, obwohl ich viele Fragen habe...aber diese Seite hat mir sehr geholfen und desshalb habe ich gedacht...ja,dann tritt doch bei und hilf mit!! Und es ist echt supi hier :) Und noch ein letztes..ich habe einn riesigen stammbaum mit dem ganzen donnerclan drauf und wollte fragen,wie ich den hier einbringen kann, weil die ganzen anderen ja immer nur sehr klein sind Oh und wie kann ich andere seiten verlinken??? Sorry wegen der vielen Fragen In der Hoffnung,dass du mir schreibst Sonnenfell/ Coockie2007 Tschuldigung ,ich habe eine Frage Ich habe das noch nicht so ganz verstanden,wie man eine Seite über eine Katze überarbeitet. Könntest du mir das ganz kurz erklären? Danke, Dreckfuß Hallo hey lilienblüte ähm.... ich habe ein eigenes wiki gegründet und ich wollte dich fragen ob mann dann schon automatisch bürokrat ist oser nicht. und ich wollte dich noch fragen wie mann einen admin ernnen kann. ps: hier ist der link: http://de.warriorcatserfindungs.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_cats-_Erfindungs_Wiki LG-Glutkralle 19:11, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Der WolkenClan und seine Ancestors~ Hey ich hab mal kurz ne Frage: Ich wollte für Wolkenstern diese Charaktervorlage wie man das auch immer nennt xD erstellen und da ist ein Problem: Bei dem Abschnitt Aufenthalt nach dem Tod... er ist zwar eine SternenClan Katze aber er jagt ja nicht über den Himmel bei den anderen vier Clans sondern nur beim WolkenClan. Was sollte man dann da hin schreiben? WolkenClan Vorfahre oder Himmel über der Schlucht? Tautropfen 12:53, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ich bin neu hier und hab Fragen Huhu Ich heiße Lahnstern. Du kannst mich Lahni nennen! Nundenn, zum eigentlichen Thema; Wie gesagt, ich bin neu, und würde dich gern Fragen, wie du diese Katzen (die Jungen, Schüler, Kriger, etc. ) erstellt hast!!! Ich weiß das wirklich noch nicht, und fände es toll, wenn du es mit erklärst LG: Lahnstern 13:59, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) oder Lahni Fragöö ;o Hey Lilienblüte, Ich habe ne Frage wo kann man diese Katzen bearbeiten? (: Dankee im Vorraus ;) LG Blütenherz 10:08, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Achja habe noch ne Frage wie macht man diese blaue Schrift zum Beispiel bei Feuerstern? LG Blütenherz 10:11, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey ^^ Okay gut das du reden willst! Kommst du in den Chat? LG Silber Lilie :D Hallo Lilie! Kommst du mal wieder in den Chat?? Starforce StarClan 13:37, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Lilie, ich wollte mich wieder bei dir melden. Also ich kann zur Zeit nicht mehr ins Skype kommen. Meine Chatprogramme funktionieren (da wo ich bin nicht, nicht ICQ (außer togo), Skype und Mirc, aber IRC über den Webchat schon). Wäre mal gut wenn du wieder in den Chat kommst ^^. Würde mich wirklich freuen. Ja und dann wollt ich noch sagen, auch wenn nicht mehr Admin, du bist hier gern gesehen. LG Aki-chan86 14:49, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi Lilie, ich kann auch nichts dafür wenn Skype nicht geht :/. Tut mir leid. Du brauchst ja auch nicht viel mit den anderen zu reden. Warum bereden wir das nicht im query oder einem anderen Chat oder was weiß ich ^^ - Aki-chan86 15:07, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) So Nachtrag: Da ich mit dir reden will, hab ich die anderen gebeten den Chat mal zu verlassen, damit ich mit dir reden kann. Willst du jetzt kommen? - Aki-chan86 15:21, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wie gehts!!! Wie macht ihr das mit all den Abzeichen und der Rangliste? Das mit den Schatten auf den Bildern kann ich nicht so gut, ihr alle habt Glück damit. Alle mit einander! Sonnen sturm 1 11:29, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi Lilie, bei mir geht der Chat leider auch nicht. Entweder ihr unterhaltet euch über Skype oder über den richtigen Wiki-Chat. In beides komm ich leider nicht rein, wir sehen uns dann, wenn der IRC-Chat (also der jetzt nicht Funktioniert) wieder in Ordnung ist. LG Aki-chan86 14:49, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) kommst du bald wieder in den chat? ich brauch jemanden T.T hdl, star Merry Christmas!!! Hi Lilie :) Da ich nicht weiß, ob du morgen um ungefähr 20:30 on bist, wünsche ich dir jz schon mal Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Fireheart002 09:05, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hallo Lilie, ich wünsche dir ebenfalls ein frohes Fest, besinnliche Feiertage mit deinen liebsten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahre 2012! - Yo Lilie xD Fröhliche Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch LG Feder 10:53, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder For You :DD Hiiier is das Bild ^^ - 13:35, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab eine wichtige Frage Hi... bin neu hier und weis so zu sagen fast gar nich! ^^ Na ja auf jeden fall möchte ich gernbe wissen wie man jemanden Nachrichten verschickt.